So you're saying you want everything?
by Adandali
Summary: Set in 4x16. What could have happened when donna confronted Harvey about the night he confessed his love for her. possible 2 shots.
1. Chapter 1

So you're saying you want everything?

He was closing off. He did not expect her to confront him on his confession, but there she was.

Last night he was so vulnerable. He was scared shitless about Donna. The thought of her going to prison really made him want to drop to his knees. She was different. He said it to Mike and he said it to her and when he said it he felt how true those words were.

Every time anyone brought Donna into conversation he would retaliate. He knew she was his weakness, his trigger. And he knew exactly what he felt for her. His feelings were heightened that night. He almost lost her. he wanted her to know, but today was a whole new day. different circumstances. Now she was still his constant in this life.

Suddenly he felt ambushed. She was there to talk about last night.

"obviously you don't look at me this way, you are capable of looking at me that way, but you don't want those worlds to collide because you're afraid to risk anything" she shouts

"because we have everything" he shouts back

"No Harvey, you have everything" she throws back

And suddenly his voice becomes calmer, softer.

"So you're saying you want everything?" he throws a ball in Donna's court.

Although she is not ready for this question and she does not want to be the one putting herself out there she just looked at him and said in a convinced tone.

"Yes"

Harvey's heart skipped a bit. She wanted everything with him. If he was getting this straight she just admitted she wanted all of it.

"OK" he said in a simple soft voice, never leaving her eyes. They stared at each other, both blindsided by what just happened.

Jessica came in and they never managed to say anything else to each other. Harvey left for a meeting & would not be back to the office. Donna left for home not quite out of the shock.

What did that "OK" mean? Was he saying ok to be with her or it was an OK to acknowledge what she said. She hated being this way. Unclear and hopeful. Harvey fucking Specter had her heart in a palm of his hand. She never knew she gave it to him until yesterday and now she was scared he would smash it.

She hears knocks on the door and she knows its him.

"hey" she says as she lets him in

"hey" he says getting rid of his coat.

"do you want a drink?" she asks not quite sure how to act

"yes" he says obviously trying to read her. The whole thing seemed awkward. And he did not want it that way.

Donna was pouring a drink for both and they chatted about client and anything really except for what he was really here for.

She came back with more wine in her hands. Harvey took one and got comfortable on the couch. The truth was, all he wanted was not the glass of wine, but to kiss her. he felt like a teenager on a date that neither of them acknowledged was a date.

He looked at her and decided it was time to address the elephant in the room.

"Donna, how much longer shall we postpone what is coming?"

"you tell me Harvey." She said with sweetness in her voice.

"come here" he whispered and that was all it took. She inched closer to him and he just closed the distance and went in for a kiss.

The kiss was slow and intense, they took their time to get re-acquainted with each other. Their tongues danced around each other. when they came up for air there was no doubt in Donna's mind what that ok meant. He was all in.

They held each other with the foreheads glowed and panted. they looked in each other's eyes and there was pure happiness cemented on both their faces.

"You don't know how much I've wanted this."

"You have funny way of showing that"

"Donna, can we just not do that and enjoy where we are now?"

"Of course we can Harvey" she said kissing him briefly and standing up to get more wine. Harvey caught her hand pulling her back into his arms.

"I am not ready to let you go Donna". He said with a playful voice missing her proximity already. Just as he said it and Donna came back into his embrace he added In a deep low voice "I am never going to be ready for that, so… I hope you know this is not just us exploring what is there. This is me telling you that I am here.

Donna realized, even though she made it clear she wanted this, she never admitted to him how she felt. She saw his insecurity in his gaze. She smiled at him, looking with adoration and simply said.

"you are an idiot, if you think I will ever let you go Harvey, I love you and you know it and you better be here when I wake up tomorrow morning and every other what so ever."

Harvey smiled at her admission. She was all in as well. she loved him. She really did want everything.

"that is a little presumptuous of you to think I will sleep with you on our first date" Harvey smirked.

"Oh I think I am just about right" she said with a conviction and kissed him.

"yes you are" Harvey said in between the kisses pulling het closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

When Donna woke up next morning, she felt his hand around her waist. She felt happy and worried at the same time.

How was this going to work? Secretary sleeping with her Boss. Yes Harvey and her, it was not as cliché of a story as the rest of the world would think. They have loved each other for the better part of the decade (at least she did), but how would this impact their careers?

She said she wanted everything, but what would that really mean? Donna could not get away from all those questions picking in her brain this early in the morning. She needed a plan. She needed to think, but then his hold tightened around her waist and she felt kisses on her neck. Next thing she knew he was on top of her, kissing her.

"Hey" he said in between kisses.

"Hey" she said back going in for his neck

"Oh Donna, this is the best morning I've ever had"

"yes, you missed out on morning sex the other time" she said with a smile.

"I missed out on a lot of things I am going to make up for as of now" he said with a serious tone staring into her eyes"

As he said that donna felt his hand at her core.

"you're so wet", he said with a smile. He loved the idea that she wanted him, even when they just barely woke up.

She went in for a kiss tugging onto the bottom lip and moaned.

"umm, I am wet for you" she said in a sexy seductive voice.

He almost lost it when she said that. Donna took his rock hard member and guided him to her center. She was impatient now.

They were lying in bed in not even attempting to get up.

Donna's morning preoccupations took her mind again, while Harvey was happy with his new beginning, with really having everything.

"Donna, when I said we had everything, you know I really meant we had each other in our lives, but this is really what having everything feels like." He said smiling. Now I have it all.

"I know what you mean Harvey, but I am worried and scared what having everything really is."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean I am your secretary Harvey."

"…and?"

… and it is not going to work. You can't be both, my boss and my boyfriend."

"why the hell not, who said we can't work together and be together." Harvey said with desperation in his voice

"Donna, don't even try to get out of this, you said you wanted everything. You wanted me in every fucking way, as your boss, as your man…as yours full stop. Don't sabotage this. I don't care about your rule and I am not going to put anything behind. I am not agreeing to having anything less than what we have right the hell now, so I suggest for you to wrap your head around it and .. he puts his had in his hand. "I can't believe it, I knew this would happen. It was too good to be true. Fuck!" he cried out getting out of the bed.

"Harvey, where are you going?"

He can't even look at her right now. He needs to clear his head. Just as he was getting used to this feeling .. of being content & happy, she pulled a rug under him. Panic was rising now in his chest. How did he let this happen?

"Harvey" donna called his name once again, getting also out of bed and approaching him and putting her arms around his neck.

"I am sorry she said looking into his eyes, "I do want you in every way Harvey, I am just scared… its me who is going to get the most of the blow from this relationship. I am sleeping with my boss".

His breathing started to slow down and he let his forehead rest on hers.

"Donna, I don't care what people will think. You and I know that we are different… you know what I am afraid of the most? Its you… losing you…! I need you and it has never been untrue. And now that we are here in your bed again, I can't say I don't need this as much as I need you as my secretary. Don't make me chose… because I can't. I want all of you … in every part of my life.

"ok, we'll figure this out. I am not leaving you."

Even though Harvey wanted to believe her and he was trying, Donna has set a doubt and fear in his mind that was not that easy to shake off. He was starting to build a wall. Even though he said he did not and could not go back, somehow he became a bit de-attached. He was building a defense mechanism.

Donna could sense something was off and she knew she started this. but if they can't have an honest conversation about anything than what are they doing.

Donna needed to do something.

Harvey still joked around, flirted, kissed her, made love to her night after night, but morning was always a bit awkward. He left early as if he was fleeing the place until his emotions got too much and he could not handle them.

They were week in this relationship when Donna just had enough. She point blank asked him while he was getting dressed.

"what the hell is going on Harvey? Every morning you run from here as if… I don't even know how to describe it…

"nothing is going on Donna… I did not know it bothered you that I left in the morning."

"yes it bothers me… in fact I think that you are distancing yourself as much as possible from us being really too close. I don't even know if that makes sense', she said with a sweet smile.

"you can't expect me to let myself go there, when I know the second we start telling people or someone will know about us, you will just bolt and either way I am losing you in one capacity or the other."

"so that's what this is all about."

You said it yourself "I can't be your boss and boyfriend at the same time."

She did not say a word. She knew what had to be done.

That morning when Harvey arrived Donna was already at her cubicle. He brought her coffee as if to make up after the morning.

The day went as usual. He had partners meeting in the room 03 so he spent most of the day there. when the meeting was over and he was coming out donna greeted him. He approached her, expecting she had something to tell him, when suddenly she just put her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. he did not shy away from her touch, in fact he put his arms around her waste, fully aware what she was doing. She just smashed his biggest fear and showed him she was all in and there was no turning back.

"are you done for the day? she asked him with a smile.

"what do you have in mind he asked with a teasing smile?"

"dinner at your place for a change and we could watch a movie as well."

"I'd like that" he said while everything about him screamed he was happy.

"but we need to go to my place so that I take some of my stuff."

Every single person was looking at them all smiling. Mike could not contain the grin and Jessica just mumbled …"finally".

They got to his place as donna was pouring them drinks, Harvey put his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck and mumbling sweet things in her ear.

"I could get used to this." he whispered

"to what, me pouring us drinks? I thought you were already used to that" she said knowing what he meant in reality.

"I mean to you and me coming home together."

"Harvey…, I am sorry I doubted us".

"move in with me he said out of the blue."

she looked at him stunned.

"I know it seems to soon but it it's not. It is 10 years too late. I know what I want, and I also know I have never been this happy. Just think about it. it is all I ask."

"I don't need to think about it Harvey" Donna said with tears in her eyes. "I know what I want too and it's you and me in our home. So, I am in. I want everything... really everything."


End file.
